Lords of West
by Haytang
Summary: I continued Good of humanity I once hated, so read that one first. Yasha and Sessh live now together in the west, and try to protect their secret, see how well they manage. I suck at summaries. whatever, you get the meaning. yaoi, rated M for later. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

OOOOOooooooookkay, everyone, so this is the continuation of my '_Good of humanity I once hated'_, thank _Inumimi1, EgyptianFireFly_ and _lilbit1016_ for it. Mostly lilbit. And do review. I love reviews. AND I am looking for someone to beta said story, so lads and gents, don't be shy, because I really_, REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY_ need someone who actually does speak English, since I, erm, don't. I mean I do, but not my first language. So, there!

(I read lots of fanfictions in English to try and learn, though. Wish me good luck. 3)

OK; on with the story! =3

**Lords of West**

~Inuyasha POV~

I stared at the ratdemon in front of me. And stared. And _stared_. He looked quite annoyed and bored, the nerve of the bastard, but I could smell his fear clear and all. No wonder, as far as he knew I was a pregnant submissive uke halfblooded dogdemon, with a temper to reach to the Moon, and irrational mood swings, what to do with pregnancy. And he was trying to make me change into a kimono that would show these clearly. Well, aside of the 'halfblooded', 'temper' and 'mood swings' bits, but still. He wanted me to parade around in an outfit like that at the side of my half-brother and supposedly dominant partner.

No freaking way in the bloody fucking Hell.

I let out a dangerous growl and continued to stare, while trying to remember how I got myself into a situation like this. And _WHY_?

Oh, right, because I knocked up my own brother while in heat and didn't want to break him by forcing him into submission. Me and my big heart. Kikyo would have been quite amused, the others much more shocked than anything, well, aside of Miroku. He would laugh his ass off.

-You are yet to change, Inuyasha?

-Wha…? – Oh, whoops. Seems like I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even hear Sesshomaru enter. I turned towards him, slowly, prolonging the time before he begins to rant my ears off in that creepy style of him that doesn't even sound like he were ranting. Heck, sometimes he doesn't even have to _speak_ to rant! - I'm sorry, milord, I was…

Further words died in my throat before I could have formed them as my eyes took in the lovely form of my beloved. His hair was, as usual, undone, but today it seemed to be softer and to have the light of the full moon. His eyes betrayed none of his thoughts or emotions, yet they seemed to have gained a bit of warmth in the two months we were living together as Halves. It was reserved for me only, well, and Rin too, a bit. His kimono was deep blue with golden flame-like patterns, and a silver-black obi, showing his status as Lord of the western lands and my dominant, but not his form.

Beautifully delicious. My sweet uke.

… yes, Sesshomaru is my uke. Yes, I am his sub. Yes, we act as if I was actually both. It has quite a story and a whole lot of much needed explanations to it. You see, two months ago I …

- Stop admiring my looks, otouto. Dress, we are late.

Well, perhaps later.

I threw a glare at the unlucky bastard (my ratdemon servant, Yuuki or whatnot), who fled immediately, leaving me alone with my brother and the humiliating dress I knew I was going to end up wearing tonight. But I was not ready to give in just yet.

I crossed my arms and braced myself as he closed the door and made his way towards me. He stopped right in front of me, locking eyes with me. I opened my eyes to voice my protests against the humiliation they call a kimono.

I never got to actually speak them as Sesshomaru's lips cowered mine, his tongue entering my mouth, seeking it's counterpart out, coaxing it into a dance of need and passion, leaving us both breathless.

- A-aniki? Love, are you all right? – I didn't usually get kisses like that, especially not outside of our bedroom. Something must have made him upset, and I searched for clues through our bond as Halves. I definitely did not like what I found. My lover was practically out of his mind from fear. – Sesshomaru, please, tell me what you have on your mind.

I promptly swifted into my full-blooded demon form to ground him, make him feel safe and pulled him against me, whispering soft words to him, calming him down, letting him feel loved. He grabbed at the front of my clothes and held me in place and melted into me, slightly trembling but calming down. I decided to try again.

- What is on your mind, koi? – I asked as softly as I could manage.

- It's just… I do not wish for this evening to happen. What if something goes wrong? What if they notice I am pregnant? They would…

- Ssssssssh… - I kissed him softly, silencing him. – Nothing is going to happen, don't you worry. Our pup isn't big enough for them to notice yet, and I won't leave your side, not tonight, not ever if I can help it. We have to do this, remember? Tradition an' all…

- I hate all kinds of social gatherings – He muttered into my shoulder. – And this one is even more unnecessary than all of the others, I mean, it's not like we are going to marry. Being halves is even more than that, so why do I have to?

I smiled and stroked his hair. For some reason, I found the idea of Sesshomaru whining highly entertaining, amusing and somewhat cute.

- I know, love. I know.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

My very first appearance at a social event. What to tell about it?

It was goddamn humiliating.

We appeared and went, pardon, processed to our very much special spot (do not ask me why, but someone told me it was), made ourselves comfortable, well, as comfortable as possible while still being as graceful and elegant and respectable and whatever else as possible. Not to mention my clothes. Aniki made me wear the _lovely_ sakura-themed and colored outfit the ratdemon presented me. Bloody embarrassing and, of course, uncomfortable as Hell.

And then, after we settled down, the true humiliation started. The nobles present came to us, bowed in front of us (meaning: my brother) and wished us happiness. Or no. They actually wished for the Lord to be content with his new consort, and for said consort to make his Lord (some shitheads actually said Master!) happy. Assholes. Then some of the motherfuckers even dared to comment on the 'lovely submissive uke', and my probable 'bedroom skills', hell, some even commented on my _ass_!

It was the worst kind of Hell, mostly due to my not being allowed to just up and kill the jackasses; after all, I had to play the part of the shy little tame, submissive, pregnant uke of my aniki, the Lord of West, strongest current Inutaicho, yadda, yadda. Bleh.

If they only knew. Or not. That'd be kind of… _BAD_.

Anyway, after three hours of walking on Sesshomarus' heels while he talked to the other youkais about business, politics and whatnot, I grew rather impatient. And annoyed. And terribly embarrassed by the little snide comments they all seemed to make about me. But could I do a thing about it? No, Inari forbid!

But as it was, Inari decided to be helpful for once. In a rather sadistic kind of way.

You see, demons have a special way of getting to know the gender of the fetus. Simple thing really. one just had to wait roughly three to five weeks after the, erm, intercourse… after having sex, goddamnit. Then the pregnant female/uke suddenly has some sort of fever, followed by emitting special pheromones. One can practically smell the gender of the little ones, just like that. Sesshomaru and I waited for this to come and pass before this banquette, and I was proud to be the future father of a baby girl.

And now, Sesshomaru was going through the fever again. On the one hand, I was happy. I was going to be the proud father of _twins_!

On the other hand, if aniki was to stay there, out 'little' secret was going to be exposed. And that was bad. Very, _VERY_ bad. I needed… we needed to get us outta 'ere.

… And that meant…

I opened our link and forced the symptoms out of Sesshomaru, right into me. I weakened instantly as the fever hit me, causing the room to spin, and I had to grabb onto my aniki's arm not to fall.

The things I do for us.

- Oh? What happened, young one? Oh… Oooooooh, the Bearers' Fever! So exciting, I wonder if…

My brother cut him off with one glance. The cold bastard. Did I ever love him for it.

- This Lord Sesshomaru wishes to be first to discover the gender of his child. He shall share the information with thy as he sees fit. Inuyasha, come.

And with that, he led me out of the ever so damned crowd, the room, down the hallways and into our room, both of us fighting Mother Nature and Inari and the Fates on our way.

But finally, we were in safety. And we just let go of it all. And it exploded.

I had to catch my love as the force of the release made him lose his balance, and I shifted into my true form to muster up enough… dominance to keep him grounded. He melted in my arms, and we basked in the sweet scent surrounding us, and in the knowledge of a daughter and a son growing in the womb of my husband, my Lord, my mate and my better Half.

- Inuyasha?

I looked down into the golden eyes of Sesshomaru. They were no longer cold like they were this whole evening, but were like molten old gold, so warm, so deep… and only for me. And for Rin on other occasions. And for our twins in the future.

I wondered how our (well, originally his) adoptive human daughter was going to take to her demonic siblings. Knowing her, she was going to spoil them to death. I had to smile at the thought.

- Yes, beloved?

- I… How _exactly_ are we going to tell this to Rin? – He narrowed his eyes in a dangerous way at my confused expression. – We _are_ going to tell our elder daughter, _right_?

- Erm, Sesshomaru… about that…

And thus I had my hands full of one pissed off, maternal, pregnant uke.

And I just couldn't for my life remember why I ever thought Sesshomaru to be deadly dangerous _before_.

Well, that's it for now, let me know what you think. Flames are welcome as well, I usually laugh my ass off on them, or correct whatever fault they pointed out. If I can. BTW, I _did_ mention I am searching for a beta, didn't I? So please please someone heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	2. Chapter 2

My muse decided I needed to work faster. This is me working faster, folks. Well don't you just all feel like you had the speed of Superman?

Btw, I didn't get all that many responses at my 'apply to beta-position today!'. Just in case you are wondering, no, I will not go to the forum. (Not desperate enough. Yet.) So. If you want this story grammatically and whatnot correct, do something to help the nice, non-English author. Thanx.

lilbit1016: Hope it remains interesting as well ;)  
>Escape my reality: nice name… yup, there will be more chapters, glad you like it so far, hope you'll like the rest as well<p>

And before I forget, the DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that is Inuyasha. And, while the story may be mine, I have yet to see a forint (Hungarian money) for writing it. So there!

Lords of West

Chapter 2

The exact length of the pregnancy in the case of uke dog-demons is two months and 111 days. Two months, during which the male body of the bearer accommodates to it's role, and 111 days for the pup or, like in our case, pups grow. And that they did, grow I mean. Fast. They made Sesshomaru's stomach to swell, and I have had a rough time explaining how beautiful he was, and the way he affected me looking like that, our pups growing beneath his heart, in that swollen stomach he found hideous.

I personally found it to be a serious turn on.

He was 2 months and 47 days along, his pregnancy being obvious, but the clever choice of clothing helped to hide it, even while standing. But I could tell he would only bee seen sitting behind his desk shortly. By anyone other than me, that is.

As for me…

I looked down on my false stomach, imitating the healthy swell of uke pregnancy. I most certainly did not like it, having to hide from anyone. Not to mention the thing was heavy.

Not that I'd ever mention it to my love. I valued my life too much.

- Inuyasha?

I blinked, only now noticing I had already undressed and was currently staring at my husband, who had a slightly worried look in his eyes. And him being Sesshomaru, that meant he was near a panic attack. Hormonal, uncertain, self-esteem lacking, pregnant ukes. Well, I guess.

I smiled and went to help him undress, telling him it was nothing. He made a non-commercial humming sound, which I learned to understand as 'I don't believe you, prepare for outburst'. Now, that wouldn't do, would it?

- I was only thinking about how lucky I am, having a beautiful husband like yourself, Sesshomaru-koi.

- I am fat.

I shook my head at the muttered, all too cliché answer, getting on my knees in front of him to help him remove his pants, shifting my full-youkai form.

- That, you are not, husband. You are pregnant, bearing our pups, our heirs, our future. – I had already eased his pants down, and now I pressed my lips on his swollen belly, again and again, covering it with feather-light kisses all over its surface. – You are so beautiful. So hot. Don't you know what you do to me?

- Inuyasha…

I looked up into his eyes. They were slightly dilated, and held a hint of red in their golden depths. I stood up, never breaking eye-contact, then pulled him flush against me and kissed him, long and deep with as much passion as I could pour into it. He whimpered and clung to me after I pulled away, following me, returning the kiss. Creating a… two problems for us to take care of. He buried his hands in my hair, pressing as close to me as his stomach let him, trembling ever-so-slightly. I let one of my hands roam his body, the other pressing against the small of his back, supporting him. My roaming hand travelled down his back, up his sides and across his chest, finding one nipple and pausing there, toying with the sensitive bud, making my lover throw his head back moaning. Never one to pass an opportunity when I see one, I bent down, kissing and nibbling at his neck. He gasped.

- Yasha… please…

His whimpered words made me loose it. They made the Alpha in me come to the surface, and I lifted my shorter mate up only to put him down on the bed, mindful of his state. Not even an animal would hurt its pregnant mate.

I climbed onto the bed with him, kissing my way up from his ankle to his mouth, firmly kissing him while my hands more or less went on their own way, exploring his delightful, willing body once again. I am proud to say I had him writhing beneath me practically in seconds. I smirked and begun a journey southwards, kissing and licking and gently biting, stopping once to pay some special attention to his nipples, and another time to worship his stomach, before reaching my destination.

I eyed his cock hungrily, licking my lips in anticipation, my own cock throbbing impatiently. I leaned forward, licking my prize to get a quick taste before swallowing the whole length, my fingers searching and finding my uke's, my sweet lover's wet entrance and slipping in unnoticed while Sesshomaru was busy crying out in pleasure. I continued my oral assault, varying the intensivity of my sucking and the rhythm to keep him on the edge while working his ass with my fingers, trying to locate a certain little bunch of nerves that would…

- AAAAH!

Found it.

I kept up with my worship of his manhood, stimulating his lotus-point as much as I dared as to not to make him come just jet while stretching him. I decided he was ready when he had three of my fingers inside of his channel, and I had him writhing on those fingers, begging me to make love to him.

I pulled my fingers out, earning myself a protesting whimper, then positioned my erection at his well-prepared opening. He bucked his hips, looking at me with red eyes that were clouded over with pleasure and need. That was all the prompting and permission I needed. I kissed him while pushing myself into his accepting, tight body, swallowing his moans, making him mine once again. Mine.

- Mine.

- Yours. Always. – He smiled up at me a happy and content smile before closing his eyes with a shudder. – Move… please move!

Who am I to resist such a plea?

I spread his legs wider as I pulled out before slamming right back, setting the pace which he met as best he could manage, begging me for more. I gladly obliged, increasing the pace and the force of my thrusts, smirking as he arched off the bed with a cry of pleasure. Found that spot again.

I hit his prostate as often I could manage, bringing us both closer and closer to nirvana, then, when I felt my orgasm approaching, sneaked a hand between us to stroke his erection. He came after a few strokes, crying his pleasure out for me and our room to hear, his inner walls tightening around me, and I shouted as I filled him with my seed, the force of my orgasm barely leaving me time to catch my self from crushing him. I kissed him as I pulled out, my seed leaking from his entrance, then pulled him close and let sleep claim me, with his sleeping form in my arms.

My love.

I woke at the sound of knocking, and was disoriented enough not to notice I was still in my _other_ form. Which, by the way, would explain why I didn't panic as the door opened and closed, or as I heard the sound of footsteps come towards the bed. I merely curled up in a way that would hide the swelling of my beloveds stomach, and the lack of it in my case.

- Who are you?

I froze in shock. Never before did I hear the lovely, childish voice of Rin sound so… protective and dangerous? What the heck… ?

I opened one blood-red eye… wait. Blood-red?

… oh, shit!

- Erm, good morning, Rin.

Her expression mellowed down from slightly-calm-murderous to confused and curious. Better.

- Inuyasha-sama?

- Erm, yes. Umm, would you please give us a few minutes to dress and, well…

- Adult things?

I became slightly nervous at her knowing smile, but nodded nonetheless. She ran out of the room.

- Not quite how we planned on telling her, but I think we can manage.

I looked down at my mate who had yet to open his eyes, and sighed. We indeed didn't plan on telling her the truth like that.

Actually, we did not plan it, at all. Aniki just had a fit, growled at me and told me and told me what he thought what I ought to do (in more regards than needed). Then he didn't speak to me for days.

Hormones.

We went to face Rin after a while, when we deemed ourselves presentable, me still being a full-blood youkai, a slightly hysteric one I might add. I mean, what if Rin, being the lively, naïve little girl she was, blabbered about our 'little' secret to… well, anyone at all.

I seriously was in the dark about why Sesshomaru seemed to be so, so … relaxed? Optimistic? At peace?

But I decided to humor him anyway, so I forced the knot that resided in my throat to relax.

As it was, I really didn't need to panic. Rin only asked me to swift between my half-blood and full-blood forms a few times, just for the fun of it I guess. She asked all the right questions and then asked to be allowed to listen to the pups for a few minutes, while she thought about our answers.

And then she asked The Question.

- They would hurt you if they found out, right, Sesshomaru-sama? And you couldn't be a Lord, either, because, um, because he was bitten? Is Rin right?

Sesshomaru gave her an answer and further explanations about our exact relationship while I was busy gaping at her and trying to remember why I thought she was naïve.

Devious little brat. I am so proud to be her (adoptive) father. Now if only we could convince her to call me, well, us 'Father' or 'Dad'…

Or to at least let the damn '-sama' thingie be.

In the end, Rin left with her new knowledge and two promises. One we asked her to make, to promise not to tell anyone, not even Jaken. And two, that she would help as best she could. She was _sooooo_ cute with that serious expression on her little face…

Anyway. She left while smiling and waving cheerfully, and we went back to pretending we were what we weren't, not really.

Then dinner came, and a short not from Rin with it. A note in which she told us she went to visit some 'old friends' of mine.

Needless to say, I had to deal with a panicking, maternal, pregnant uke dogdemon who had a tendency for sudden and rather radical mood-swings.

_Again_.

Damnitall!

All right, another chappie for you, it'll be one review pro reader, thanx 3

Especially seeing how I lost the written version and had to re-write it from zero…..


End file.
